


Bottled Up

by unkorene



Series: My Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Like last year old, M/M, Omg this work idk anymore, This is srsly old, Whats it about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkorene/pseuds/unkorene
Summary: Uhh, this is from my Wattpad soCopy paste ftw





	Bottled Up

Logan never did understand emotions and everyone knew that. It was a very obvious fact as to how he actually acted around or when the others felt a surge of emotions. He would sometimes move away a tad bit when he thought no one noticed, or he would make a certain face (he usually grimaces or scrunches his nose up in distaste). His lack of empathy and sentiment toward certain things and people were also quite clear. The others gathered this much data so far by dragging him into odd problems. He might have tried to gather evidence about this particular subject but he was never able to gather enough data, much to his misfortune.

  


It was a usual mundane day for Logan, as it was peaceful around the mindscape. Virgil was in his room as always, or in the common room. He hadn’t left his room since breakfast so he didn’t know Virgil’s exact location. The other right brainers, Roman and Patton, were off grocery shopping, along with Thomas in the real world. They weren't physically there but they did provide Thomas some sort of entertainment that Logan knew he himself couldn't provide.

  


Wait, why was he thinking about this… emotional dilemma that he seemed to be having? He was Logic and he never worked alongside Patton, as his shenanigans were too much for Logan to comprehend. All the dad jokes were too distracting and quite frankly annoying in Logan’s view. He had to admit there were some interestingly clever ones that may or may not have make him think. But the others were either overused or he didn't want to hear them. At all. It's not that he hated Patton’s jokes or Patton himself but his bubbly attitude made Logan feel… uncomfortable. Still, his demeanor meant no harm which soothed Logan’s irritation. He'd immediately stop when he would notice Logan’s change in attitude.

  


Roman, on the other hand, was the opposite. He felt things that he had become familiar with. Obviously, he was annoyed and irritated by how far-fetched his ideas were. It was to the point that Logan snapped at him and gave a three hour lecture (with the PowerPoint and all, much to Roman’s surprise), giving them zero time to actually brainstorm as Roman had to leave and ‘tend’ to his duties in Imagination and Logan had much more work to do. (“Were his duties to be an insufferable half-wit?” Logan muttered as he gathered all the thrown away papers full of absurd, befuddling, and just plain obnoxious ideas on the ground. “Because he's doing a very fine job at it…”)

  


Then his thoughts had managed to wander to Virgil. He sighed as he thought of how perfect he always looked. It didn't matter how disheveled he looked or if he hadn't applied makeup early in the morning during breakfast, Logan found his appearance so mesmerizing. He always caught himself staring last minute and diverting his gaze immediately, just in time for Virgil to turn his head, tilting it in a cute way that made Logan just swoon at the sight. He knew that there had to be some emotional attachment but he couldn't point that out. Sometimes he wondered how soft those lips were…

Logan shook these distracting thoughts away as he tried and focused on his work. It was not so complicated in the first place: make Thomas’ schedule and then move onto the bills that Thomas would need to pay. Maybe a bit of video planning (sadly with Roman) if time would permit. He had been too focused on his thoughts that he didn't get anything done and it was currently eleven o’clock.

  


‘I suppose a short break from work would suffice. Fifteen minutes at the least, it should stop this… dilemma that I'm currently having,’ Logan thought as he got up from his chair and walked out of his less neat room. Well, he couldn't exactly call it neat after all the scribbling and writing he had done for the past three hours. Even his writings were turning to scribbles that he had to squint to understand his words.

  


It was only the start of the day and it already felt like, in a very simple phrase and word, shit. It was only eleven o’clock for heaven’s sake! He had wished that he could've just bottle away his emotions one way or another, that way he wouldn't actually feel anything. God, he was feeling quite jealous that Patton and Roman both understood what feelings were. But he was Logic, he had no say in feelings at all. They clashed a lot and sometimes, it led to irrational decisions that would soon be regretted later in life.

  


Logan sighed for what seemed to the be umpteenth time that day. He could only think about how perfect Virgil was until now. Staggering towards the common room seemed to be quite a task for him, whose mind was on a certain someone. He hated how Virgil would cloud his thoughts and how he could take his breath away in a single glance. It was infuriating and overall annoying, so to speak.

  


He trudged into the common room to see Virgil, who was (as always) on his phone. His expression was bored and uninterested as he scrolled through what seemed to be Tumblr. He was slouching at his position on the couch, making Logan worry slightly if he might have a severe case of scoliosis. Logan cleared his throat, which got Virgil’s attention and said, “Salutations, Virgil.”

  


Virgil’s entire demeanor changed as his eyes seemed to spark up some interest and a faint emotion was evident in his eyes for a short brief moment. He looked up from his phone and gave a short, curt nod before looking back at his phone, “‘Sup.”

  


Logan moved stiffly and took the seat which was perpendicular to where Virgil sat. Logan stifled a yawn and covered his face, hiding the forming blush that started to rise onto his face. If Virgil noticed the blush, he was very thankful that he didn't bother to acknowledge it. When he felt the blush leave his face, he slowly uncovered his face and sighed again. Logan could feel that Virgil was staring at him but didn't mind it. He was too caught up in his thoughts to bother anyway.

  


“Why are you out of your room at this time?” Virgil asked, not looking up from his phone. Logan raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't take Virgil as someone who would keep track of his schedule for him. Logan gave a short response and said, “I couldn't focus on my work, therefore I had decided to take a fifteen minute break.” 

  


Virgil hummed in agreement and said, “Is it something worth thinking about? Or is it like feelings and stuff? ‘Cause I think Patton would be willing to help with that.”

  


“No, no. Patton will not help me at all,” Logan answered, shaking his head. Going to Patton for advice was like asking a dog to walk itself around the park. It was a foolish idea to begin with so he didn't bother. “Besides, I would've gone to him quite some time ago if I really needed some of his… emotional advice.”

  


Virgil gave a face of distaste before shortly responding, “Ew, emotions.”

  


“The bane of my existence,” Logan added. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Logan staring off into space, deep in thought, and Virgil, on his phone, taking short glances at Logan’s concentrated face. It was not much of a secret that Virgil liked Logan, a lot.

  


Well, it was a complete secret between the two that was in plain obvious sight. Both Roman and Patton knew about it long before Logan felt certain things for Virgil. It was a bet they had made quite some time ago. Correction: they made that bet years ago. It was so obvious that both were madly in love with each other. Roman and Patton knew it, Thomas knew it, even Deceit knew it and he always hid in his room.

  


Logan checked the clock as it struck 11:15PM. He rose up, yawning softly as he gave a big stretch. He was unusually unproductive today, which was bad since he had to be busy. Imagine the amount of things he could've done in those fifteen minutes! Cursing to himself for being so lackadaisical, he waved at Virgil before striding back to his room. 

  


Once approaching his room, he had the sudden urge to lay down on his bed and curl up. He knew it was very illogical for him to do such thing so he tried to shake the feeling off. He knew that it would eventually leave, forcing himself to work. It lingered for a few minutes before finally leaving, just as Logan knew it would, making Logan immediately set off to work.

  


He would've skipped lunch like he wanted to before Patton opened the door slightly, and smiled. “Heya, Lo!” He wasn't all too happy that Patton entered his room without asking permission but he never did, no matter how many times Logan had scolded him.

  


“Patton, how many times have I told you to knock before entering? You know how much it infuriates me that you do such thing,” Logan said, rubbing his eyes out of discomfort or maybe it was the tiredness getting to him. Patton smiled and giggled before replying, “Kiddo, I've been knocking for the past five minutes. You weren't minding me like the past times.”

  


“My sincerest apologies, Patton. I should've been paying much more attention–”

  


“Oh, it's alright, Lo! Come on, Virgil's been asking for you,” Patton said, dragging Logan up from his seat. Logan gave Patton a baffled look and asked, “Virgil asked for me…?”

  


“Yeah! He's been complaining that Roman’s too loud and that you, not being there, isn't providing enough entertainment,” Patton said, still dragging Logan to the table where Roman was still babbling of how he ‘slayed’ the dragon-witch. Virgil, however, looked like he wanted to burst into flames and kill Roman (figuratively and literally). 

  


“Oh my god, you're both back. Make Roman stop,” Virgil whined as Logan took his seat next to Virgil. Patton sat directly parallel to him as Roman was diagonally from him, which was in front of Virgil (much to his disappointment).

  


“Roman, your ‘fight’ as you call it is merely an imagination what you want to believe. Please do remember that not every one of us wants to listen to you talk about some fantasy that is bound to be a falsehood,” Logan said, not looking up to face Roman.Roman ultimately felt offended and made weird upset noises. Virgil smirked underneath his hand as Patton shook his head.

  


“Now, Logan. That wasn't a good way to tell someone to stop acting like what he is acting. You just insulted him!” Patton said, rubbing Roman’s back in attempt to comfort the very easily offended trait. Logan merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. He spoke under his breath, “His inability to comprehend the words I am currently saying is already an insult to humanity.”

  


Virgil snorted at that comment and continued to eat his food. It was a quiet and peaceful lunch, except for when Virgil and Roman began to bicker once more. It was amusing in Logan’s eyes to see the two not being able to stop fighting. The way that they can freely express themselves made Logan feel a bit odd, no surprise there. He was never too fond of emotions. He stood up from his spot and walked to the kitchen where he disposed the leftovers of his food and placed the plate at the sink. He immediately left to his room, not before bidding the other three goodbye. Still, he felt the unsettling feeling in his stomach grow as he watched Roman and Virgil’s interaction.

  


He knew he shouldn't feel this way, or at least feel in that matter. He was Logic, it was his bane of existence. He shouldn’t have felt anything. Maybe Patton wasn't doing such a great job that some of his job had been passed onto Logan for some certain reason. That must be it, Logan thought. Maybe it was Patton’s fault that he had been feeling these certain things.

  


He stumbled into his room, looking around just to make sure that nothing disappeared like the last time he forgot. He could still remember it clear as day when he found out that Roman had taken all of his ties. But something was off. Everything was in place but there was a certain portion in his room that had been added. It was a shelf, filled with random colored liquids that made Logan wonder what each stood for. There was red, purple, pink, yellow, and much more liquids. A piece of paper was taped onto the yellow one.

  


Curiously, Logan took off the paper and read it out loud. “Do you know the saying, ‘bottle up your emotions’? Me too. Have some bottled emotions to satisfy your day. Oh, by the way, don't forget to clear them out before they overflow.” The statement confused Logan and gave him an itching feeling. Why in the world would someone give this to him as a gift?! Suddenly, a bottle of baby blue liquid appeared and was labeled ‘Confusion’.

  


Logan gasped and looked at the other emotions and labeled them one by one. It was quite obvious for certain emotions: dark red for anger and irritation, orange was for joy and maybe interest, green-yellow was for annoyance and fear (he deduced it would be considering they had watched Inside Out), and pink… Pink was the only one emotion that he didn't understand. It certainly wasn't sadness since he knew it himself that he wasn't a bit depressed today. That was the real question.

  


He noticed that the Confusion bottle started filling up quite rapidly to the point it looked like it would burst. He glanced at the paper for certain instructions only to be met with, ‘Flush it and goodluck!” Cursing to himself, he grabbed the bottle and walked into the bathroom quickly. The bottle seemed to understand what was happening and uncapped itself, making it easier for Logan to flush this emotion out.

  


That was when Logan knew that he had to reschedule everything just for this one small tiny infinitesimal occurrence.

  


So, everyday went on as Logan had planned. He would wake up exactly at 5:30 AM sharp, not too early and not too late. His system had built itself to cooperate with his sleeping habits which were quite nonexistent at this point since his emotions started to go much more haywire. Yes, sometimes he was glad to have those emotions bottled up but they were much more of a nuisance than of any help whatsoever.

  


It was infuriating him but he knew that he always had to keep his emotions in check before they would literally and figuratively burst. He just hope that none of the others were to find out. No, he would abhor the fact that they would've found out all about it. Patton would never keep his mouth shut, Roman would ask way too much questions about it and he'd honestly just go nuts in general. He suppose he could tell Virgil but a certain emotion bottle keeps filling up when he was around him: the pink one. Yes, the yellow one and the dandelion one was also filling up at a rapid speed, forcing him to cut their late night debates short.

  


He had apologized countless times already in the month that he had received this ‘gift’ which was just all in all a big curse brought upon him. Maybe it could just be Patton pulling a prank on him? Or maybe it was Roman, toying with him once more? He didn't know; he couldn't tell. Roman was too passive lately and Patton seemed to start bothering Roman more, to which the royal didn't mind.

  


Here he was: hunched over his desk, working furiously hard like the past month. He avoided physical contact much more than he did before, which may have made Virgil slightly curious why he was doing that. His only reply was: “I am Logic. I do not need such certain actions to fulfill my duties and responsibilities.” He admit that he may have hurt Virgil's feelings (judging by the way he looked at Logan after that statement. He was only stating truths and he would never lie about this topic.) but it was not entirely his fault that his emotions would go haywire around Virgil. As he had stated before, he would've gone to Patton if he wanted to get mocked and taunted, since Roman was always hovering over Patton's shoulder.

  


Literally and figuratively.

  


May it be in a bird's form or clinging to him like a koala, Roman was seemingly always there. Logan could never be too sure when to approach Patton if Roman was always there. Logan finally decided and came to a shaky conclusion and confront the main reason why he was feeling this way. It seemed quite illogical for him, maybe he could show Virgil his main problem. The root of all his emotional dilemma had been sitting in his room for the past month had been taunting him.

  


Finally getting up from his chair after hours and hours of sitting and researching, he gave a stretch and walked out of his room. On his way, he noticed the change of his position and that his hands seemingly started to sweat profusely. He didn't know why he started to feel nervous about asking Virgil such easy question. (“Note to self: Clean out Nervousness bottle,” Logan muttered underneath his breath.)

  


He clenched his hand in a tighter fist as he knocked a short, but recognizable knock. He knew how their knocks varied: Roman always did the Anna knock, obviously. Patton either forgot to knock or did the same as Roman, no in between. Virgil's was more unpredictable depending on which state he was. Obviously, if he was in panic, his knocks would be more frantic and off the beat that Logan would've wanted him to knock (he didn't mind though). If he was quite sleepy, his knocks would be soft and probably Logan would hear a loud thump.

  


The door opened slowly and cautiously, a drowsy Virgil came into view. He couldn't exactly blame him, it was already 8PM. Logan cleared his throat and said, “Salutations, Virgil.”

  


“What are you doing? What do you want from me this late?” Virgil said, yawning midway. Contrary to popular belief, Virgil did sleep a good eight hours a day. He was the one who had the healthiest sleep schedule among the five of them (you can never forget Deceit.)

  


“Apologies, but I need to speak to you about a very important matter.”

  


Virgil must've noticed the seriousness in Logan's tone as he sidestepped and opened the door wider for Logan to enter. He was quite nervous and anxious with what Logan has to say, after all he is the embodiment anxiety. Sometimes, good news may accidentally be bad news to him, which did not help at all. Logan nodded at Virgil as he entered the dark lit room, a silent thank you crossing each of their minds.

  


Logan sat stiffly on Virgil’s bed, which was parallel Virgil’s seat on the bean bag. An uncomfortable and unbearable silence dawned between the two. Virgil immediately resorted to looking at his phone as Logan collected his already scattered thoughts, the room's effects bothering him greatly. “Hey, you know that you can't really stay here long, right?”

  


“After experiencing it last time, I do know, but it seems so hard to explain this… feeling,” Logan simply stated, rubbing his eyes and groaning softly. The eyeshadow was starting to form underneath. Virgil knew he had to act fast before things would get out of hand. “Seriously, Logan. You should tell me what you're trying to say–”

  


Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him out of his room immediately, making Virgil gasp in surprise and stumble to his feet. It was too sudden of a movement for Virgil to comprehend that was why he was stumbling the entire way to Logan’s door. Panting, Virgil kept his composed and asked loudly, “What the hell was that about-?!”

  


“If you do not wish to be bombarded with questions from either Patton and Roman, I suggest you keep your voice down as to not gain both of their attention,” Logan stated, his voice monotone. “However, I have brought you here specifically to show you something.”

  


Virgil tilted his head in confusion. Him? Why was it him? Was it some sort of death trap that was meant for him?! Oh god, he didn't want to die—

  


“No, Virgil. It's not going to harm you in any way or form. I just wanted to show you because you were the most logical and grounded one of the three to tell,” Logan said, obviously choosing his words wisely. “And the fact that you keep secrets better than the other two goons.”

  


“Alright, Nerd. Show me what you got.”

  


Logan nodded and opened the door to his room. Virgil felt a sense of calmness immediately wash over him and he felt almost at peace. There was still caution lingering in the air but it was mostly peaceful. Logan noticed Virgil’s change in stance and said, “It seems the logical aura of my room is keeping you grounded and at peace.”

  


Virgil nodded dumbly as they both entered the room. He may have snickered loudly at the glow in the dark stars littered all over Logan’s ceiling. How long ago was it when Logan asked Virgil to help him put that on? Not so long, probably a good twenty years. Still, it did look quite professional (minus the stars), and Virgil gave him credit for that.

  


“This is my problem, Virgil,” Logan said,pointing to the shelf. Virgil saw no problem about the shelf until he squinted slightly. “You see, this shelf houses all my… emotions. It appeared not so long ago, approximately a month ago. I was not entirely sure about showing you this but I needed to.”

  


“Needed to what…?”

  


“Well, of course I needed to keep track of all my emotions. The ones that are frequently being filled up are rage, irritation, and annoyance. Obviously because of being around Patton and Roman so long, I needed to flush them out by the end of the day,” Logan said, his face still calculating as always. His stance was sharp and looked like for a person you do not want to mess with.

  


“Oh, so… What about me?” Virgil asked hesitantly. “J-Just ignore that question. It was dumb–”

  


“You, Virgil… You were the only one who seemed to spark up my happiness, interest, and… that one,” Logan stated, pointing to the pink one. Virgil had watched enough love story videos to know what pink meant. He blushed a lot and covered his face with his hoodie, in attempt to look small. Logan picked it up and asked cautiously, “Is everything alright?”

  


“U-Uh, yep! Everything is peachy. Look, I really feel sleepy so bye,” Virgil stated, obviously in a rush to leave. Logan nodded and sighed as Virgil left. A pit swarmed in his stomach once more and he looked up at the shelf. It seemed a new one joined the crew. It was black, symbolizing rejection.

  


For some reason, it hurt seeing that color being displayed. He was beyond hurt, actually. He was feeling heartbroken. The urge to crawl in bed seemed like a great idea to the point he actually did it. His breathing got more labored but he didn't actually care at this point, he felt so broken beyond repair that it was slowly killing him from the inside.

  


Logan felt liquid gather around his eyes as he desperately tried to keep them in, which was no use because they kept flowing. He sneered at this point of weakness, “S-Stupid illogical h-human errors.” He removed his glasses and wiped the tears away. Maybe it was the growing headache or exhaustion that made him pass out, falling asleep with a tear stained face.

  


That was how Patton found him later that night. It was a routine for Patton to check up on the others to make sure that they are safe and sound on their beds. Seeing Logan like this hurt his heart. He knew that he shouldn't be watching out for Logan, since he always claims to be much more of an adult than the other two. Patton knew of the bottles but he never spoke up about it since he also knew that Logan would rather have it as a secret.

  


Patton draped the blanket over Logan's sleeping form, not before removing his shoes and taking off his glasses. He softly whispered, “Sleep well, Logan.” With that, he left the room.

  


The next few days, Logan noticed Virgil's change in behavior toward him. It was much more cold and he also noticed that Virgil had been keeping his distance from Logan quite a lot. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Virgil about his problem, he probably freaked out and thought that Logan was weird. That seemed to be the case in Logan’s point of view.

  


But Patton had been noticing everything. Logan knew that Patton wasn't entirely dumb since he was Thomas’ Morality. It was all an act to seem bubbly and cheery. Logan knew that first hand when he accidentally got Patton angry, which was not a sight to see. Maybe he should consult Patton about this, it may not be the best decision but Patton was the most emotionally stable one.

  


He pondered about it while he drained the rest of the contents of the Anger bottle out. Not the wisest decision but it was the best one he got. He placed the bottles back onto the shelf, where it all reset for the day.

  


‘Is this the best choice of action to take?’ Logan asked himself. ‘Of course it is. We're going to talk about our feelings to Patton. Everything should be fine.’ He knocked mindlessly at Patton’s door. 

  


‘Nononoturnbackturnbackturnback–’

  


“Logan…?” Patton asked, opening his door widely. He was still in his cat onesie and was obviously awoken by Logan, since his bedsheets were still undone. Logan cleared his throat and said, “Apologies, Patton. I wish to speak to you about important matters and I require your assistance immediately.”

  


Noticing the seriousness in his voice, Patton nodded. “I'll be done in fifteen minutes. While that's happening, why don't you make yourself some breakfast, kiddo!”

  


Logan gave a quick nod as Patton closed his door once more. He supposed that he felt a bit hungry so he went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich with Crofters as the filling. Patton was true to his word and arrived at the kitchen in fifteen minutes, cardigan and all.

  


He quickly ate it and led Patton to his room. “I have only shown this to one of the others and he… didn't react the way that I would expect him to.” Patton gave a small nod as Logan opened his door and led him to the shelf. “This is exactly my problem.”

  


“Oh! It looks like you bottle up your emotions!” Patton exclaimed looking at each and every one of them. “Awh, and there's love!”

  


Logan was confused. “L-Love…? I am quite certain that I have not labeled one of them as ‘Love’.”

  


“Silly Logan! It's the pink one, duh! So who do you love, who do you love?!” Patton asked excitedly and Logan felt his whole being freeze up. The purple one started to rise and so did every other bottle on the shelf, he would've asked Patton to clean them out but it was risky to give Patton literal control over his emotions when he himself could not.

  


In a blink of an eye, it all exploded. Literally. Glass shards started flying as liquid mixed with each other. Logan screamed as he felt a big surge of emotions overcome him. It was overwhelming.

  


‘Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch’ was the only things his mind could process right now as he collapsed onto Patton’s side. He could see Patton try to help but he couldn't hear it over the voice of someone screaming, was it him?

  


Obviously, the other two were in the common room when they heard the scream. They immediately sprung into action and ran towards the scream. Virgil took charge of the situation and started shouting orders. “Roman, keep Thomas in check. Patton, keep Logan from shaking.”

  


They knew that Virgil had much more experience in this and followed without complaint. Virgil took Logan’s hands and softly said, “Logan, it's me. You're having a panic attack. Listen to my voice. Breathe in four, hold for seven, breathe out for eight.”

  


Logan nodded and followed Virgil’s instructions, making sure to count each second and focus on his surroundings. Soon enough, they were in the middle of Logan’s room, Virgil holding Logan’s hands and Patton hugging Logan from behind. He would've told Patton and Virgil to get off him but it was honestly soothing him so he didn't mind at all.

  


It was cut short as Patton started to move away, whispering to Virgil about cleaning up the mess then letting Virgil take Logan to the common room. Logan numbly followed Virgil and stumbled once or twice on the way.

  


It was a very quiet walk there, a small nod to Roman was their only other interaction. Virgil helped Logan sit on the couch and asked softly, “Are you okay?” His only response was a slow nod. They were back to uncomfortable silence.

  


Virgil curled up in his seat and sighed softly. “You know, I didn't exactly mean to freak out when you showed me the bottles…”

  


“What were you supposed to do then?” Logan asked, voice tired from screaming loudly. Virgil looked at Logan and saw the deadness in his eyes. “I felt… hurt. For the first time, I didn't exactly know how to react to the situation because I was never hurt this much in my entire existence.”

  


“I'm sorry, Lo… I didn't mean to hurt you,” Virgil softly said. Logan winced at the nickname Virgil used.

  


“It doesn't matter anymore. I will eventually get over my feelings for you and we will be back as friends in no time,” Logan stated, immediately turning away from Virgil’s hurt expression.

  


“What if… I don't want it to leave?” Virgil asked meekly, making Logan tilt his head in confusion.

  


“What are you trying to imply…?”

  


“I freaked out because I didn't know you felt the same way and you know how I am. I'm fight or flight… I'm sorry I hurt your emotions,” Virgil said, looking down. Logan nodded understandingly and said, “So… Do you reciprocate my feelings…?”

  


“… Yes. I have for a while now.”

  


Logan smiled one of his rare smiles and said, “I'm glad.”

  


“Me too…”

  


“Do you wish to be involved in a romantic relationship with me?”

  


Virgil snorted. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

  


“Well, yes. If that is how you see it.”

  


“Then yeah, sure. I'll be your boyfriend.”

  


  



End file.
